Inu Yasha: Secrets Revealed? Not Quite
by Siren-Hikari
Summary: AN ALL OUT FUNNY FIC... MY FIRST SO FAR!! Kagome and Sango are captured by Fluffy and Naraku?? But for what purposes??? And who's the sexiest woman in the world?? FIND OUT!!! READ THIS FIC!!! Inu/Kag San/Mir
1. Fanfics of the future!

(Disclaimer: It's so annoying the way we have to remind ourselves of pain. So please. Just BELIEVE me when in say Brad Pitt and Jennifer Anniston are together. Oh and Inu Yasha's not mine either.)  
  
Chapter 1; The fanfics of the future.  
  
Kagome and Sango were in the future Tokyo on the Internet after seeing their fifteenth episode of Inu Yasha the series. "I wanna know how they figured us out!" Sango yelled, she looked over at her boomerang "Boomer" and sighed, "I love you." she hugged it.  
  
"Hey Sango look at this. Fanfics people wrote about us." Kagome clicked on a title of Miroku and Sango love story, they read on and Sango grabbed Boomer,  
  
"DIE PERCERSED EVIL DEVICE OF THE FUTURE!!!!" she yelled. Kagome stopped her,  
  
"Come on Sango, it's a fanfic. It's not necessarily true." she smiled.  
  
"Necessarily???? DID I JUST HEAR THAT KAGOME???" Sango grabbed the mouse, "Hey look at all these of you and Inu Yasha. Hmmm.. Print.Print.Print.Print.." She laughed holding Kagome back as the stories printed. She took the copies then looked down at a fanfic for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "HA YOU EVEN HAVE INU YASHA'S BROTHER!!! AHAHA!" Sango laughed evilly, she opened it reading a bit of it she gasped dropping the story papers. Kagome looked reading on and gasped, she shut off the computer and threw it out the window,  
  
"Well that was the most traumatizing thing I've ever read." Kagome blinked hearing a crash from the computer on the temple steps.  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!" Kagome's mother yelled,  
  
"Uh oh." Kagome shuddered,  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"You know you're in trouble when my mom uses your name in syllables." Kagome filled her pack hopping out the window; Sango grabbed the stories stuffing them under her boomerang strap running along with Kagome.  
The girls had just made it on the other side of the well when, "KAB- DOOSH!!!!" Kagome and Sango peeped their heads out from the well top to find Naraku fighting Miroku, and Inu Yasha going at it with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What a strange turn of events.Oh no Sesshoumaru." Kagome hid behind Sango,  
  
"What's wrong? Oh." Sango looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What if.?" Kagome held onto Boomer,  
  
"It's just fake written stuff don't worry. he wouldn't." Sango stopped as Sesshoumaru tossed a glance from his fight to Kagome smirking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is after Kagome. Sango hide her!" Miroku yelled,  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, "THOSE STUPID FAN GIRLS!! IT'S LIKE THEY CONTROL US!!!!" (a/n: Yes we do Kagome!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. let's go." Sango ran forward through Naraku and Sesshoumaru jumping on Kirara with Kagome,  
  
"Meow." Kirara blinked running off as Naraku closed in on them.  
  
"COME ON KIRARA YOU'RE FASTER THAN HIM!!!" Sango yelled,  
  
"Damn straight. I mean. Meow!" Kirara said, Kagome and Sango looked at each other blinking,  
  
"Did she just.?" Sango asked.  
  
"Let's not go into that now." Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru and Naraku now on the chase.  
  
"Dude why is Naraku chasing after us?!" Sango blinked,  
  
"I'm after you Sango." Naraku smirked.  
  
"Wha.?" Sango gasped, "GO FASTER KIRARA!!!" she yelled,  
  
"You call that fast?" Naraku laughed, Sango turned around and shook her fist.  
  
"What good is that going to do?" Kagome laughed,  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to keep on doing it until I find out!" Sango giggled shaking her fist some more. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome,  
  
"Gotcha." he smirked,  
  
"Congratulations you win the prize!" Kagome waved her hands in the air,  
  
"Hmmm?" he blinked,  
  
"A kicking and screaming girl!" Kagome screamed kicking and squirming.  
  
"Oh Yay." he smiled, "A sarcastic one you are. This will be interesting."  
  
(A/n: sorry for the short Chappie! The other will be longer. I promise.luv you all!!! P.S Flames will be caught and thrown at Kikyo!!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! R+R) 


	2. Who's bright idea was this?

(Disclaimer: *sits in meditating pose* Inu Yasha is not mine. but will BE mine. As soon as I become Takahashi-san!!! *Lights essence* I do not own the holy ones either. who they are. you will find out.)  
  
Chapter 2; Who's bright idea was this? (Lol Sango)  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku fell behind, "Where did they go?" Inu Yasha asked,  
  
"Well I don't know genius they were with Naraku don't you think, they could have POSSIBLY went to Naraku's castle.?" Shippou yelled hitting Inu Yasha in the head. Both looked at Shippou with shocked expressions,  
  
"Erm. Hime-Chan.Don't you think that was a little OOC?" Inu Yasha blinked, (A/n: Uhhhh.*pause* no..*Snicker*)  
  
"The Kitzune is right, let's go." Miroku walked ahead.  
  
Sango awoke in a small room, fine golden pots and vases stood around with candles glowing a luminous green; the room was breath taking. "Ewww. Looks like crap in here." (A/n: Or not! ^-^) Sango blinked starting to walk out of the room. Naraku walked in with Kohaku by his side,  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." Naraku smirked; Sango cocked an eyebrow over at him, and then danced around,  
  
"I'm moving!!! I'm Moving!!! NA NA NA!!!" Sango accidentally kicked over a vase; she blinked then smirked, "Heh. That felt good." she laughed. "Kagome did you. Kagome????" Sango looked around the room; Kagome wasn't there.  
  
"I'm afraid your friend Kagome went with Sesshoumaru." Naraku said arrogantly,  
  
"And I'm afraid, that I'm gonna get boomer dirty when I smash him against your skull." Sango narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That won't be happening." he smirked as Kohaku grabbed the Boomerang running out of the room,  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Sango fell to her knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!---Uhn??" Sango felt Naraku's hand on her shoulder. "Hey buddy, can't you see I'm trying to mourn here? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she brushed Naraku's hand off her shoulder. Naraku grabbed her pulling her into a kiss; she pushed him away. "AAACCCKK!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she took her sword, "Must cut off lips!!!" she unsheathed it.  
  
Kagome woke up to find her self in a ridiculously skimpy bra and underwear, "Hey, I wasn't wearing that this morning!!" she looked for a cover, "Ahh. yes!" Kagome grabbed a fluffy thing then gulped, "Fluffy white thing. Equals. ACK! SESSHOUMARU!!!" Kagome jumped back as Sesshoumaru walked out.  
  
"You look surprised to see me Kagome." Sesshoumaru purred walking towards her,  
  
"Uhh. BYE!" Kagome ran out of the room,  
  
"I'll give her a fifteen minute head start." Sesshoumaru sat back filing his nails. (A/n: I wonder if in should give him an arm to do that? Hmmm.)  
  
Kagome ran out to the hallways, "Why isn't he chasing me? Oh well!" Kagome ran into another room to find Sango kissing Naraku unwillingly, "Ewww.." Kagome blinked. Sango was released,  
  
"KAGOME HELP!!!" Sango yelled, Kagome thought quickly,  
  
"SANGO SING!!!!" she yelled,  
  
"What?? Ohh." Sango winked. Thank you Miss Congeniality.  
  
"Solarplex, Instep, nose... GROIN!!!!!!"  
  
Naraku winced in pain, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kagome and Sango ran down the hall and were cornered by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And where the hell were you before?!" Kagome growled,  
  
"Shake your fist. It makes you feel better." Sango smiled, Kagome shook her fist,  
  
"Ahh. Much better." Kagome laughed, scanning the hall her eyes laid upon a window. "Sango a window let's go!" Kagome ran towards the window with Sango shortly behind, Sango was grabbed by something and disappeared. Kagome smirked, "A window means outside!" she jumped through it. B-DOOOSH! Two feet later Kagome hit her face on hard futon, she twitched slowly getting up. Sesshoumaru looked in the window to find a room,  
  
"Who's his decorator?" he blinked.  
  
"Okay. who's? BRILLIANT IDEA WAS THIS???" Kagome got up yelling, "WHO PUTS IN A WINDOW TO LEAD INTO ANOTHER FREAKING ROOM!" she stomped her foot, her cheek had a slight cut on it that was bleeding. Sesshoumaru stepped in taking Kagome's face in his hand. (A/n: Decision made. The loser only has one. ^-^ No offense to you Sesshoumaru lovers. I love fluffy too. But he's sadly a bad guy *sniff* for now. Y-Y) She grabbed his wrist trying to pry his death grasp, he smirked leaning over and licking the blood off her cheek. "EWWWWW!!!!" she shook kicking Sesshoumaru in the you know what.  
  
Kagome jumped back into the hall running into Miroku, "Kagome?" he blinked, "Where's Sango?" he asked.  
  
"How did you find Naraku's Castle???" Kagome blinked.  
  
"We---*looks at script*.*Blink*.Hime-Chan how did we find Naraku's castle?" (A/n: Don't ask me. ^.^)  
  
Sango opened her eyes to find Inu Yasha, Kirara, and Shippou; "You didn't have grab me so hard!" Sango shook from the half-demon's grasp,  
  
"Where's Kagome?" he asked,  
  
"Sesshoumaru was chasing her right before YOU grabbed me." Sango sighed depressingly,  
  
"What's wrong?" Shippou asked,  
  
"They took BOOMER!" Sango broke out crying.  
  
"Is that all?!" Inu Yasha yelled, "You don't even care about Kagome's safety???" he growled.  
  
"Of course I do. but. my baby's gone!!!" she started crying again, Sigh. (A/n: I miss boomer too!!! WAHHHH!!!)  
  
Kagome and Miroku walked around in the halls, "This place is so strange." Miroku looked around, "Oh yeah I forgot to ask." Miroku looked at Kagome's outfit.  
  
"Don't ask. All I know is they have windows that lead into rooms." Kagome sighed; she watched a flash of red and white zoom by. Sango and Kirara with Shippou shortly followed.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Shippou jumped on her; Inu Yasha came to a screeching halt,  
  
"Kagome.?" he ran back to find Kagome in a bra and underwear, "What are you wearing?" he blinked.  
  
"No, the question should be. What am I not wearing." Kagome shivered, Inu Yasha blushed,  
  
"Uhh. Yeah. Here." he handed her his kimono top.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled, "You know you brother is such a pervert." she sighed,  
  
"Sesshoumaru put you in that?!" Sango yelled,  
  
"Yep." Kagome sighed,  
  
"You poor, poor, girl." Sango shook her head putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, harassed by a cross dresser." Kagome sighed; Miroku and Inu Yasha could barely keep in their laughs,  
  
"Cross." Miroku started,  
  
"Dresser.?" Inu Yasha winced trying to hold it in,  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" they both laughed.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku walked into the hall, "It's all over now." Naraku narrowed his eyes, Sango and Kagome looked at each other,  
  
"Let's call them." Sango nodded,  
  
"Yes." Kagome agreed.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha and Miroku blinked,  
  
"BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD!!!!!!!" Sango and Kagome yelled. Beavis and Butthead (a/n: shame on you if you've never heard of them *rubs Beavis's chin*) ran into the room.  
  
"His chin is so manly." Kagome fainted,  
  
"Oh Butthead your braces are so daring." Sango fluttered her eyelashes,  
  
"WHAT??!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Shut up peasant. My woman is swooning over me." Beavis said in his daringly, handsome, rugged (a/n: Oops sorry.) voice,  
  
"Your woman??" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"THAT IS SO ANNOYING WILL YOU STOP THAT?!!!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha,  
  
"That's OOC too Hime-Chan." Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
(A/n: Well maybe Inu-Chan you shouldn't ask such blankly obvious questions.Lol, gotta admit the knuckle popping is annoying. You are so having arthritis!!!)  
  
"Sango. Come to Butthead." Butthead gestured, Miroku blinked,  
  
"Sango you. love this boy?" he blinked,  
  
"He's no boy Miroku. HE'S A REAL MAN!!!" Sango sighed,  
  
"So what did you beautiful women call upon us for?" Butthead cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"We're gonna score!!!" Beavis jumped up and down excitingly, "Beavis, Butthead. Those men are being mean to us." Kagome said pointing an innocent finger at Sesshoumaru and Naraku.  
  
"Those ass wipes." Beavis frowned, "Let's show them Butthead."  
  
"Yeah." Butthead and Beavis walked over to Naraku and Sesshoumaru and.  
  
Kagome turns on dramatic music (Bum bum bum!) the others look at her likes she's insane, "What? I can play my music when I want."  
  
"What a woman." Beavis smirked.  
  
And.  
  
LAUGH! "Uh..Huh.huh.huh.huh." Butthead chuckled,  
  
"Heh.. heh.heh..Heh..Heh!!!" Beavis laughed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru and Naraku cowered at the annoying laughter like they were melting. Sango and Kagome Fainted,  
  
"Oh Beavis." Kagome sighed,  
  
"Butthead." Sango swooned.  
  
Inu Yasha and the rest just started in disbelief. Kohaku threw Sango's Boomer back to her and disappeared with Naraku and Sesshoumaru and the weird windows leading into another room castle.  
  
"Welp! Now that that's over. Time for." Sango smirked..  
  
(A/n: Not quite the cliffy I thought it to be but oh well!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! I WANT REVIEWS!!!!*Gets demonic low evil voice* GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!!!.. whoa. creepy voice.. *Goes over to Jaken* GIVE ME YOUR STAFF!!!!! *Jaken fwaps Hime-chan on her head* or not.) 


	3. The loss of a loved one

(Disclaimer: What do you people want from me??? I dun own them. And if I did I Hime-Chan wouldn't be a virgin.lol J/king. Here I come Inu.)  
  
Chapter 3; The loss of a loved one.  
  
Sango shined up Boomer as Kagome made 3-minute Ramen for everyone, "(Sigh) I love you Boomer." Sango hugged it,  
  
"I swear she loves that thing more than me." Miroku sighed,  
  
"That's a definite." Kagome and Inu Yasha muttered under their breaths, (A/n: Now that was not!! OOC!!!) "No objections here." Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Hey let's play something!" Shippou cheered.  
  
"Yeah!" Sango came in,  
  
"How about truth, dare, or promise to repeat?" Kagome smirked; the rest of the group blushed looking at one another,  
  
"Kagome you do remember last time me and Miroku had to." Sango blushed, "I'll play. BUT IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF ON THE BAD SIDE OF BOOMER!!!!!!!" Sango shook her fist. (A/N: You gotta love that fist.)  
  
"Are you quite done?" Kagome raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Yes." Sango sat back down, Inu Yasha and Miroku agreed to play. Inu Yasha sat himself grumpily next to Kagome. Maybe if he was lucky he thought, maybe Kagome would k-ACK! What was he thinking; this was Kagome he was talking about! He banished the thought from his mind, now way could Kagome ever care for him. Inu Yasha. Kagome's soft voice echoed in his head,  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!" Kagome yelled, nudging him,  
  
"Errk! What WOMAN??!" he yelled bearing down at her, she backed away,  
  
"It's.your.turn." Kagome blinked a little frightened at Inu Yasha's fuming, he softened,  
  
"Ka.go." he started, (A/n: Why is she being shy all of the sudden? *Blink blink* gotta fix that.later.*Smirks at Sesshoumaru* Wanna share some. Pocky???) Sesshoumaru looks around frantically,  
  
"Pocky??? Pocky??? Where's the Pocky????!!!" (a/n: over here!!!) "POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *glomps author* (A/n: I love my job.Good Fluffy *pets Sesshy-kun* Back to the story..)  
  
"Inu Yasha, truth, dare or promise to repeat?" Miroku asked, great Inu Yasha felt like an ass. He had been one, and now Kagome was afraid of being by him.  
  
"Truth." he grumbled, Kagome knelt back at his venom voice, and his ears went down in a saddened manner catching that from the corner f his eye.  
  
"How do you truly feel about Kagome-sama?" Miroku smirked,  
  
"How do I feel about Kagome?" Inu Yasha repeated the question to himself, Kagome watched him calmly with a blank expression on her face, he blushed, why did she have to be so damn calm about this? Sango looked bored at the question in general. All eyes were on him; just then an arrow flew passed the groups' heads. They turned around to find Kikyo, (a/n: Why do I feel so. Depressed when I see her? Oh yeah. Heh.Heh.*grabs darts and starts to throw at picture of Kikyo on the wall*  
  
"Inu Yasha! You will come to hell with me! Or that wench of yours will die!" Kikyo took aim at Kagome. Kagome, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippou, Kirara, and Sango all let out a huge sigh. Kikyo was so. Depressing,  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango smirked, "KIKYO! AHH--*sigh*" She smirked,  
  
"Yeah every time we see Kikyo let's be all depressed." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Hold your tongues bitches!" Kikyo growled,  
  
"We're not female dogs." Kagome blinked, Inu Yasha turned a little red. Why did Kagome have to take it th t way? Kikyo tightened her grip on her arrow,  
  
"Kikyo, leave Kagome alone!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome smiled as Sango grabbed Boomer,  
  
"Well, another day. Another resurrected priestess who only lives on pure hatred to eliminate." Sango yawned. Sango took her stance, "HAHAHAHA!!" she swung boomer over her shoulder; Kikyo aimed her bow and fired. CRACK!! Sango gasped falling to her knees she picked up the separate pieces of Boomer, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" she cried, "YOU BITCH!!!" Sango grabbed her sword unsheathing it. Inu Yasha stopped her,  
  
"No Sango." he said sympathetically.  
  
"Come here." Miroku opened her arms Sango cried hugging him,  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMERRRR!!!!!!!!" she moaned. Kagome grumbled,  
  
"Oh that's it. You're going down. INU YASHA! Get out of the way, I'm gonna!" Kagome took Sango's sword running towards Kikyo. Inu Yasha blinked,  
  
"Kagome?" he looked at her as she slashed at Kikyo who disappeared leaving behind a fake doll, that only meant one thing, Naraku and Kikyo were in it together. Sango slowly walked over to Boomer,  
  
"I'll give him a proper grave." Miroku took Boomer's pieces walking away. Kagome hugged Sango,  
  
"BOOOOMER!!!!!!" Sango cried on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
(A/n: I SWEAR THIS SHOULD BE ANGST!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHHAA!!! R+R!!!!) 


	4. Author's Note! Funny!

Author's note-  
  
  
  
WOW! You guys are so sweet..Hey if any of you can "Fake" flame after good review of course, thanks for those who did, Kikyo looks tooo happy.. *Grabs fountain pen* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *Chases after Kikyo* Think you can take Inu to hell??? WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I DON'T THINK SOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ahem* Well the next chappie will be a romance for Kag/Inu.kinda waffy. But I make up for it!!! Gomen!!!. For the Sesshy/Kag ones but, I promise I'll write a funny fic for them k? I love Sesshy-kins!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Don't call me that."  
  
Hime: "Okay Sesshy-kun."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Not that either!"  
  
Rin: "I SAY WE CALL HIM FLUFFY!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Very well."  
  
*Sesshoumaru walks off followed by Rin and Hime*  
  
Jaken: "YOU WILL CALL HIM! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!" *stand in front of Hime* (fatal mistake)  
  
Hime: "EWWWWWW!!!! WHAT IS IT??? KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!!!!" *Gets out gigantic ax (three times her size) and starts chasing after Jaken*  
  
Rin: "How many times has she does this. This week Fluffy?"  
  
Fluffy: "About 4..." *Grabs popcorn* 


	5. Chapter 4 : Left in the lurch!

(Disclaimer: Okay now this is annoying. blah blah blah!!! Not mine!!!)  
  
Chapter 4; Left in the Lurch.  
  
Kagome walked out of the log cabin sighing as she found Inu Yasha sitting down next to the lake, the stars glowed casting a luminous glow on Inu Yasha's golden eyes and Silver hair. She smiled sitting next to him, "Ka.gome." he blushed. (A/n: How sweet!!)  
  
"Inu Yasha. It's been awhile since we've been alone like this." she smiled sighing, (A/n: Yeah.*dreamy gaze*)  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry about earlier. when I yelled at you." he tried avoiding eye contact, "I.was." Kagome hushed him, she leaned her head on his shoulder smiling.  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't worry. You only scared me a little. I just thought you were mad at me." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango mourned at Boomer's grave all night, Miroku brought her some food sighing, "Sango, you really should get some sleep." he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Must kill Kikyo." Sango said angered,  
  
"Sango." Miroku smiled,  
  
"Must kill Kikyo." she said again, "Must kill! Must kill! Must kill!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Sango calm down." Miroku hugged her, she sighed embracing him.(A/n: WHOA!!! TOTALLY OOC!!!!!!!! Hope that doesn't come back to haunt me. *Gasp*)  
  
Inu Yasha leaned his head on Kagome's head, taking in her scent, she smelled of honeydew and that stuff she called 'Herbal Essences'. He smiled, her soft hair cradled his cheek, and she shivered. He felt her body shake ever so slightly, he loved everything about Kagome, except the fact that almost every other demon they met has tried to take her away from him. Kouga. oh how Inu Yasha felt his skin crawl hearing Kouga declare Kagome his own. Inu Yasha felt Kagome's fingers fiddle with one of his long strands of hair playfully. "Kagome." he sighed taking her closer, she smiled blushing. (A/n: I dun know what's wrong with Inu-chan. I LOVE Kouga- kun!!!*glomps Kouga*)  
  
"Well now isn't this sweet." Sesshoumaru's sickened voice came from behind the two, Kagome gasped as Inu Yasha put Kagome defensively behind him. Sesshoumaru smiled; "Why Kagome, you are quite the romantic." he smiled disappearing. The two looked around, Inu Yasha was sliced across the chest down into the lake, Kagome gasped, (A/n: Why does Sesshy have to be so mean???? Aww.well. Rin will punish him later. ^-^)  
  
"INU YASH---Uhn!" she felt Sesshoumaru's claw to her lips, he leaned in holding Kagome securely, Inu Yasha made his way out of the lake in time to see Sesshoumaru take Kagome's pure kiss. She squealed when Sesshoumaru took it a step further. Inu Yasha growled, how dare Sesshoumaru take Kagome's virgin lips! He hissed, ceasing Sesshoumaru and slashing him across the cheek. Kagome fell back wincing. Inu Yasha watched Sesshoumaru hightail it out of there, (A/n: Rin musta called him.)  
  
"Kagome??" he helped Kagome up, he thought to himself, it better have been her first kiss. Nobody touches his Kagome! He blushed as Kagome leaned against his chest,  
  
"Inu Yasha. I wanted you to be my.first one." she cried, Inu Yasha blinked turning severely red, Kagome wanted him to give her the first one. Great and Sesshoumaru had traumatized her first ever kiss (A/n: He didn't tramamtize mine!!!). He halved his eyes looking down at her sympathetically. "I wanted it to be something to remember! I want to forget it!! Make it go away!!" Kagome hugged him, even though Inu Yasha was stunned at Kagome's request he didn't hesitate running his hands up her arms and into her hair, he licked his lips leaning in, until.  
  
Shippou blinked, "Is this a bad time?" Kagome blushed separating,  
  
"Ummm." she looked down,  
  
IT WAS A VERY BAD TIME!!! DAMN KITZUNE!!! Inu Yasha watched Kagome shyly run off with Shippou.  
  
Inu Yasha walked into the log cabin Miroku was comforting Sango and Kagome who was playing with Shippou smiled as he walked in. He ignored her 'what's wrong?' look and huffed, she knew very god damn well what was wrong. She left him in the middle of the act! He felt the need to sulk; he sat in a corner of the cabin holding Tesuiaga in a defensive manner, Kagome tucked in Shippou and watched Miroku and Sango share a blanket in the corner peacefully falling to sleep, Kirara nuzzled next to Shippou, everyone was asleep, which made it the most awkward of moments for Inu Yasha. "Inu." Kagome started, Inu Yasha walked out of the cabin, Kagome sighed following him. Inu Yasha sulked outside,  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome shut the door to the cabin turning him towards her, "Are you mad at me?" she said those words with the dewiest and the saddest eyes that were Kagome possible, Dammit! He wasn't mad at her, he just felt dumb being left in the lurch like that. He turned away avoiding eye contact would be best for now.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." Inu Yasha said flatly, Kagome didn't believe him; he was trying to avoid her eyes,  
  
"Inu Yasha, I really feel bad." she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. She kissed him softly on the cheek very close to his lips sighing, "You are mad at me." she sighed leaning back and walking back to the cabin door, he caught his heart in his throat.  
  
"Kagome." he took her by the shoulders, she released the door handle as he titled down wards pressing his lips against her. YES! YES! YES! He felt like the freaking Herbal Essence lady! Still not liking the idea of Kagome's hair being washed by pop 'boy bands'. Why did she use that stuff anyways?? Kagome parted her lips allowing Inu Yasha to take it a step further; he felt butterflies in his stomach. She was so soft! Delicate, Silk against his aching body, he trailed his kisses down her neck feeling her pulse rise. When he reached her throat he caught her lips again passionately. She brought herself to give back to him, he shivered. (A/n: Yep. it's getting too waffy for me. SCENE CHANGE!!!)  
  
Sango opened the cabin door trying to go the restroom to find Inu Yasha and Kagome making out right in front of her, Whoa. Let me not bother you two. she blinked shutting the door, "Ohh. Yeah. Now when I have to Pee you make out!!! That's it!!!!" she went back out stepping to the side of the two. They stopped hearing the outhouse door slam, then continued making out.  
  
A/n: I love the ending to this one!!! Hehehehehehehhe.. *Kouga-kun comes out of Hime-chan's closet looking dreamy eyed and dazed* hey. Kouga. WE all know that Kagome-chan is with Inu-Chan.So I'll be your woman. Have any objections?) *Kouga looks at her dreamily* (I'll take that as a no! *Glomps Kouga-kun*) 


	6. Chapter 5 Death becomes reborn!

(Disclaimer: I love Inu Yasha as much as any overly obsessed fangirl out there so. it's unfair to keep him with myself. I'll just share him with Takahashi-san!!! Lol. *Takahashi-san gives Hime-chan a hard glare* "You mean Takahashi-san will share. not you!!!" *Hime sweat drops* Yeah yeah.)  
  
Chapter 5; Death becomes Reborn!  
  
Still feeling the loss of Boomer the group set out towards Inu Yasha's forest to seek Kaede, "Man I'm bored." Shippou sighed,  
  
"It's been awhile since we've rested." Kagome sighed,  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha grumbled, "You humans are so lazy." he sighed, "Always needing constant attention. Wah! Wah! Wah! Eeek." Inu Yasha saw Kagome's death stare.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Sit." Kagome muttered as the group left him in the middle of the woods,  
  
"K-KAGOME!!!!" he yelled throwing a fit.  
  
Sango sighed missing the weight of Boomer held on her back with a single strap, "Boomer." she sighed, Shippou and Kagome looked at each other smiling,  
  
"Sango-Chan! Can you teach Shippou the 5 major pain compliances?" Kagome smiled,  
  
"Sure. Come here Shippou." Sango called him; he nodded walking over giving a quick wink to Kagome. Inu Yasha finally caught up in another time to see Kagome mount Kirara and take off,  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!" he yelled shaking his fist, "You better get back here! I'll smack you good!" he growled.  
  
"Inu Yasha. just the man I wanted to see." Sango narrowed her eyes at the hitting Kagome out loud scheme and smirked, "Come here for a minute!" she grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist. "You see Shippou you take the person's arm twist your arm in his, pull up in an angle then jerk real hard and keep doing it until you here a." CRACK!!!!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
......  
  
Kagome flew with Kirara back to the old exterminator's village to find a weaponry shop, "Hi, I've come here for the new Weapon. I was in here about three days ago. and you told me to pick it up?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh Yes. just finished it this morning." The old man held up a huge new white bone boomerang with new wrappings and sling, "Isn't she a beauty?"  
  
"Yes. But it's missing something." Kagome smiled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! Sango you ^%$(#^(&#^%(&#^%(&#^%!!!!!!!!" Miroku's staff covered Inu Yasha's mouth as Kaede finished putting his arm in a sling.  
  
"Inu Yasha. did I hear anything out of you??" Sango stuck her head in, Inu Yasha froze shaking his head slowly, and "Good" she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Inu Yasha's still mad at me. Oh well. He'll get over it." Kagome sighed walking up to the hut of Kaede; Sango was chopping up pieces of firewood with her Katana. "Sango-Chan!" Kagome laughed running over to her, "Me and Shippou have a surprise for you!" Kagome smiled. Shippou came up with a mysterious boomerang shaped object wrapped in cloths.  
  
"You didn't." Sango gasped unwrapping the Boomerang, "YOU DID! YOU DID!!! YOU DID!!!!" she jumped up and down, in the boomerang in big red letters it said, 'Meet doom. Love Sango.' Sango's eye bawled up all dewy and watery like a Chibi, "OH I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!" Sango hugged Kagome and Shippou tightly nearly choking the two to death.  
  
Miroku smiled bringing out a new purple shawl to wrap around the Boomerang, "There you go." he smiled,  
  
"I'll name it. Doom." Sango hugged Doom. Inu Yasha took out Kagome's CD player and turned on dramatic music (Bum! Bum! Bum!!!) Everyone looked at him. He Shrugged. Kagome took the CD player away from him shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
(A/n: Okay. I REALLY REALLY am sorry for the shortie!! But I do better next time. Pwromise! ~Rin)  
  
(Real A/n: I'm the author Rin!!!)  
  
(Rin: NU UH!!!)  
  
(Hime-Chan: YES HUH!!!)  
  
*Sesshoumaru comes in.*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Quiet or you both grounded!!!"  
  
*Rin and Hime-chan Gasp and hug each other*  
  
Rin+Hime: "SORWWY!!! WAIT FOR US SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!"  
  
(HIME-CHAN: REVIEW!!!!!! I WANT 24,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 reviews. or just like 4 at least!!) 


	7. Mirror Mirror on the wall? Who's the sex...

(Disclaimer: *Rin and Hime-chan step on Jaken* NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE!!!!)  
  
Chapter 6; The Sexiest Woman in the world!!!  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango (A/n: who was still all over Doom) and Miroku sat by the fireplace outside of Kaede's (A/n: who is a total firebug) hut. Sango and Kagome sat on one side with Sango giggling at their idiotic brother experiences. Kagome and Sango were surprised that Inu Yasha didn't join the conversation. (A/n: Once again I am sorry Fluffy!!)  
Inu Yasha and Miroku sat well out of ear range from the girls, or that's what Miroku thought, excepting the fact that Inu Yasha could very well hear what they were saying, "I don't understand their moronic giggles." he muttered.  
"Be nice Inu Yasha. You've been very cold to Kagome ever since she kissed you. Ignoring her, yelling at her. I don't see why she puts up with you." Miroku drank his green tea. Inu Yasha bopped him one for that sending tea flying onto Kaede's face,  
"Inu Yasha. You and Kagome have been very distant lately." Kaede sighed, "She's a very sensitive girl you know." Kaede walked into her hut. Inu Yasha growled; he always had to be the bad guy didn't he? Feh! Like he cared.  
"She's right Inu Yasha." Miroku sighed, Inu Yasha sighed walking over to Kagome's side, and they were talking about who they thought would be the sexiest woman in the world. Inu Yasha cleared his throat trying to single Sango to leave. She looked at him evilly then went back to talking, Kagome not noticing Inu Yasha's presence. Inu Yasha swallowed his pride,  
"Kagome we need to talk," he said in a serious yet gentle voice (which was amazing by his standards) Kagome looked up and nodded. Sango sighed,  
"Fine then. Ditch the best FF. See if I care." Inu Yasha and Kagome shook their heads walking off. "Kagome I thought we had something SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!" Sango laughed imitating Patrick on SpongeBob SquarePants.  
  
Miroku laughed sitting down by Sango, "I see you're in a better mood. I was starting to worry." he smiled,  
  
"Thanks Miroku." Sango giggled putting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulder as they watched the fire flicker in the night's sky. There was no moon, which left Sango's beautiful purple eyes glowing in awe through the flames. Miroku managed to cool himself enough to sneak a kiss to her cheek. Sango blushed, was Miroku actually being romantic with her? Her! Of all people, she smiled returning the kiss only onto his lips.  
  
"Does she?" Miroku thought,  
  
"Will he???" Sango blushed. Her heart racing she felt her become extremely close to Miroku, he brushed bangs out of her face feeling her well defined and beautiful face. He leaned over placing a sweet kiss on her forehead,  
  
"Dammit he missed!!!" Sango pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Kagome turned around spying on Sango and Miroku, "Go Sango! Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight!" Kagome giggled; Inu Yasha sighed chuckling a bit and pulling her over to him. She blushed as Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her; he smiled,  
  
"You're so silly." he put his forehead to hers.  
  
"What I'm not incredibly gorgeous??? HMPH!" Kagome said teasingly, Inu Yasha smirked; Kagome's humor was easing his butterflies. She tugged at his Kimono playfully, "Sooo. What did you wanna talk about?" she smirked deviously. He loved that smile.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. You don't feel ignored to do you?" Inu Yasha fiddled with a strand of his hair, Kagome gasped, he had no ears or fangs. His hair was jet black. He looked up at the sky to see there was no moon.  
  
"Inu Yasha. I don't feel ignored. We've just been going through a lot of stuff lately, I understand." Kagome twirled a piece of her hair in between her fingers.  
  
"That's no excuse Kagome." he smiled, she was modest; he could tell by her blushing,  
  
"Inu Yasha don't worry. I'm. Fine." Kagome looked up into his beautiful eyes, the eyes that could make her do ANYTHING! Grr. He had her. And Inu Yasha was very aware of that. She decided to play hard to get, "Inu Yasha. who do you think the sexiest woman in the world is??" Kagome smiled, ha! Now she had him.  
  
"Kagome, I." He bushed; he wanted to say her! But couldn't bring himself to it. "Depends on who you think the sexiest man in the world was."  
  
Kagome smirked, Nice try. "Well, I think the sexiest woman in the whole world should be." Kagome paused.  
  
Kaede walked over to the two, "Inu Yasha. Kagome. Time for dinner." Kagome smirked,  
  
"KAEDE!!!" Kagome laughed,  
  
"KAEDE?" Inu Yasha started laughing.  
  
"What?" Kaede cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"Oh, nothing much. You're just the sexiest woman in the world." Kagome giggled, Kaede blinked then started walking away as Inu Yasha and Kagome cracked up walking to her hut. Kaede looked down at her reflection in the stream,  
  
"Old girl still got it." she put her hand on her hips. (A/n: GO KAEDE!!!)  
  
(A/n: Lol I love Kaede!!! YOU ALL SHOULD TOO!!!! I want Reviews!!! Before I keep going!! REVIEWSSS!!!!! I NEEEDDD!!! THEMMM!!!!!) 


	8. Author's OTHER note funnier

****Author's other note.****  
  
Thanks Merith, now I have a few things to throw at Kikyo.. It wasn't quite the flame I wanted, and the subject was kinda. weird but OKAY! Didn't know thatz myz spelzing pisted pepolle offfff thatz much. Lol I'm joking. though you should look at your spelling.. *AHEM* Beavis, is spelled B-E-A-V-I-S do not make such errors. lol thanks for the review though... Oh and you hurt Doom's feelings.. But if you think that's weird are you ready for diaries and talking pictures, how about talking boomerangs??? ***Sigh*** I thought **SNIFF** you'd guys.. sniff would know me... sniff by now.. ***cries*** You so mean!!!!!!! **gets creepy perpetual anime smile again** oh well.. If you guys want more you really should speak out... I mean.. even if you've reviewed before keep reviewing, I'm only posting this note and this next chapter.. next time, for chapter 8 your really gonna have to Review. I will want about 20-25 reviews.. Before I give you any more treats.. Oh and as for the fanfics Merith, SHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Doom: **cries**  
  
Hime-chan: "Oh, Doom.. It's okay!!"  
  
Doom: "..........."  
  
Hime-chan: "No of course not.. They love you!!!!"  
  
Doom: "............" **blush**  
  
Hime-chan: "If it makes you feel better.... **sigh**" ::::Gets out poster of Kaede::::  
  
:::Both stare in awe at her sexiness:::  
  
Hime-Chan: "How can one be so sexy???"  
  
Doom: "........."  
  
Hime-chan: "You said it!"  
It's official everyone!!! Inanimate objects in my story will now float and blush!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 7 Hmmmm Fruit Anyone? And the cu...

Chapter 7; Hmmm.. Anyone for fruit??? And the curse of the old and withered  
  
Sango and Kagome sat on a very large rock outside the village, "It's MY rock!"  
  
"My rock!!!" Kagome retorted,  
  
"It loves me more!!!" Sango yelled, Kagome's eyes got all big and dewy, "I'm sorry Kagome!!!!! It's yours!!!" Sango hugged her.  
  
"Any problems up there??" Inu Yasha and Miroku blinked from below the rock,  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" the girls yelled in unison.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
"WHAT??????!!!!!" the girls yelled. (a/n: **Inu Yasha comes over and taps Hime-chan on the shoulder** "Yes?" **bop!!!!** "OOWWW!!!")  
  
"Quit it with the OOC comments Hime or you're grounded!" Inu Yasha snarled,  
  
"Yeah PMS much Hime?" Miroku smirked, **WHAM** Three equally sore lumps formed on top Miroku's head.  
  
"Hentai.." Sango growled.  
  
"Lech.." Kagome scowled, (A/n: How Inu Yasha like!!! ^-^)  
  
(A/n: Sexist...)  
  
Inu Yasha walks over next to Miroku and stops blinking for a second then. **FWAP!!!**  
  
"What was THAT for Inu Yasha???" Miroku growled,  
  
"What, I felt outta place!" Inu Yasha shrugged innocently. The others look at him then shrugged.  
  
"FRUIT!!! GET YOUR FRESH FRUIT!!!" a boy with short black hair in a pigtail with blue eyes and a Chinese suit walked around with a boy with long black hair and green eyes covered up with swirly geek glasses (A/n: I couldn't help it!!! And if you don't know these famous Rimuko Takahashi characters.. HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES HER FANS!!!) Also wearing a Chinese suit with long sleeves.  
  
Kagome grabbed her comic book (Ranma ½) and blinked then looked back at Ranma. Book. Ranma. Book. Ranma. Ranma on the other hand took out his Inu Yasha comic book at looked at Kagome, the book. Kagome. Book. Kagome. Book. Kagome. ****************GLOMP!!!!!********************  
  
"RANMA!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Sango walked over to Mousse then blinked, "Eh." He blinked straightening his glasses,  
  
"Eh." They counted to three then **********Glomp!!!!!!!************  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"MOUSSE!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were speechless, "Nani?" a convenient wind. Tumbleweed. Another convenient wind, "OI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KAGOME?" Ranma and Inu Yasha scowled and looked at each other, each scowl matching the other, they blinked, eyes narrowed at the same time, eyebrows lifted, lips twisted upward, both stood turned away from each other, looked back, looked away, looked back again.  
  
"OI! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM???" Inu Yasha and Ranma yelled in unison, voices were exact,  
  
"I can see why she likes you, total copy." Inu Yasha put a smug look on his face,  
  
"I could say the same," Ranma grumbled. The two got caught in a death glare once again then turned and,  
  
"FEH!!!!!" they gaped then looked at each other again,  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL IS GOING ON????" Ranma and Inu Yasha yelled together again.  
  
Kagome and Shippo all through out this scene grabbed fruit from Ranma's cart and munched on strawberries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Mousse had somewhat of a different time..  
  
"So you're a sex god?" Mousse blinked looking in awe at Miroku,  
  
"One of the best.." Miroku smirked,  
  
"WOW!!!!" Mousse gasped, "Can I shake your hand???!!!"  
  
Sango had become bored and frankly pissed at her uneventful conversation between guys. "Can I shake your hand???!!!" was the only thing Sango heard from the boys, everything else was blah blah blah, god, blah blah blah!  
  
"You wanna shake his hand??? May I suggest this one???" Sango grabbed Miroku's right hand trying to unwrap it.  
  
"Sango please. not to my god!" Mousse blinked.  
  
"God if anyone's gonna be a god, its. ME!!!!" Sango pointed, Kagome through hearing Sango's conversation walked over and smirked,  
  
"Hello, my goddess." Kagome said suavely,  
  
"Oh but Kagome you are but MY goddess." Sango became all dewy eyed; now it was the boys' turn to watch.  
  
"We are each other's goddesses.." Kagome smirked. Mousse passed the popcorn to Ranma.  
  
"Well, I guess they don't want any fruit." Ranma turned to his fruit cart to find it empty, with only a little plump Kitzune in the middle. ***Sweat drop***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were out finding dinner after a long argument with Kagome's 'goddess' Sango about men and how they pick their toes with chopsticks (A/n: EWWW!!! I love Mulan though.. ^.^) and how Miroku should just go with Inu Yasha instead. Kagome watched Inu Yasha with practiced easy run through the forest around her chasing their next meal, with a swift claw Inu Yasha brought down his prey, taking pride as he through a doe over behind his back with three rabbits in hand.  
  
"EWWW!!!" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's kill which still had it's eyes open.  
  
"Gees, I'm sorry Kagome but we have to kill the 'cute' bunny rabbits for food." His voice gruff, yet in it's own sexy way. **Drool** "Are you drooling?"  
  
Kagome was brought back to reality, "Uh no." she wiped it away.  
  
"Whatever like I said, don't be so pitiful towards smaller cuter animals." Inu Yasha sighed adjusting the weight of the doe on his back.  
  
"You think that's cute?" Kagome blink. Camera films in on rabid wolf snarling with blood dripping from its jaws. "That's cute!" Kagome said pointing. Inu Yasha blinked as Sango came out of nowhere with her hands balled up by her face with her eyes dewy and moving, she looked at the wolf,  
  
"How cute!!!" She squealed then disappeared in with the fog surrounding them.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
"Sango's weird Kagome I don't want you hanging around with her." Inu Yasha sighed; he turned to Kagome, who had big and dewy eyes once again,  
  
"Isn't she great?" she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sensed a high power of Jaki and followed it, "Where are you going Miroku?" Sango blinked,  
  
"Uh, to go check something out." He said walking off into the fog.  
  
"Whatever.. Come to me Doom.." Sango watched Doom float to her blushing,  
  
"Hello Sango.." Doom blushed even darker,  
  
"You can talk????" Sango gasped,  
  
"Yes, Kagome in bedded a Shikon Shard within in me cause we seem to have no use for them in this story anyway." Doom smirked (a/n: is that possible?) Naraku came out of nowhere.  
  
"If that's the case then can I have them?" Naraku blinked,  
  
"NO!!!!" Sango and Doom yelled,  
  
"Besides aren't you late for Bingo?" Sango blinked,  
  
"***GASP*** Kaede will start with out me!!!" Naraku disappeared. He then reappeared, "Oh yeah. Kukukukukukukuku.." he slowly disappeared (again).  
  
"What a fag." Kagome came outta nowhere,  
  
"Yeah." Sango smirked, "Hello my goddess."  
  
"Hello." Kagome replied back suavely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku walked into the fog deeper to find and old which, casting spells. She turned and took of her hood to reveal ugliness beyond all belief horrible eyes that could scare children from their beds, her skin could make a ghost seem dark, and hair of raven's feathers, she was hideous, a beast. "Oh hey Kikyo.."  
  
"I am not Kikyo, I am Kikyo's uncle's brother's aunt's sister's father's mother's grandfather's great mother-in-law's former room mate." She hissed lowly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you are prettier than Kikyo.." Miroku nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in the woods, we hear "ACHOOO!!" (a/n: What were you surprised?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sighed, "I know you're going to curse me."  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" old woman looks up from 'book-of- 1,000-ways-to-curse-a-perverted-Hoshi-that-has-an-air-rip-who-loves-an- exterminator-with-a-gigantic-boomerang-that-has-be-recently-resurrected-for- the-old-and-scary'  
  
"Call it hunch." He blinked,  
  
"Okay."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome were in the fiercest battle of there life, it all came down to this..  
  
"Got any threes?" Sango asked.  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sango yelled in agony. Inu Yasha came outta the fog banks,  
  
"Where have you been?" Kagome asked,  
  
"Playing bingo." Inu Yasha answered,  
  
"Who one?" Sango asked,  
  
"Kaede.." Inu Yasha sighed,  
  
"Pay up!" Kagome held her hand out to Sango,  
  
"Why did I ever deny her sexiness?" she handed Kagome 5,000 yen. ($50)  
  
A figure stepped out from the shadows, Inu Yasha fell over, Shippo gasped, Sango's eyes widened in delight, Kagome was. "Zzzzzzzzzzz.." Uh well now you know.  
  
Miroku stepped forwards scratching the back of his head with his now sharpened claws, and looked upon them with light green cat eyes and two black pointy ears with pink inside and a black curved cat tail from behind, wouldn't be surprised if he had a sandpaper tongue, but let's leave that to Sango to find out.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!" Sango twirked Miroku's ears, Inu Yasha's hair rose from the back of his neck, ~cats, I hate cats~ Kagome blinked half opening her eyes to everyone around her.  
  
"MIROKU????" she blinked, her fingers twitched, ~must put prayer beads on his neck~ Kagome caught Miroku putting one over his head,  
  
"Kagome-sama?" he blinked,  
  
"If you will, my goddess." Kagome smirked,  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled, Miroku slammed into the ground.  
  
"OW!" Miroku whined.  
  
"YES!!! UP MOST AND TOTAL DOMINANCE IS MINEEEE!!!!" Sango stood valiantly with her fist in the air upon a rock as the sky darkened, with lightening crackling in the background. (a/n: Aren't the special effects we can afford cool?) Sango picked up Miroku's staff, "I wish I was a cat demon!!!"  
  
"Trust me. no you don't.." Kirara sighed, crickets. Gaped open mouths. "Hey I haven't even talked since chapter 1!!!!!" silence. "Fine.. Meow!" she mewed, everyone went back to normal. Miroku's staff glowed,  
  
"AHHH!!! What's going on?" Sango gasped, and then turned into a cat demon, she had black and white ears (patches), pink glowing eyes, with a long tail, claws and fangs to match. "What is this thing?? A magic lamp???"  
  
"No way, then I wanna change!!!" Kagome grabbed Tetsusiaga from its sheath and blinked, "I wish I was a dog demon." She said cautiously. A big poof! And Kagome came out in a forest green kimono like Inu Yasha's only the puffiness of the shirt was limited, but pants were decreased and they went to her knees, white floppy dog eyes were placed on her head, (unlike Inu Yasha's triangular ones) and complimented with glowing blue eyes with fangs and claws.  
  
"Holy shit." Kirara blinked. Silence once again. "MEOW DAMMIT MEOW!!!" back to normal.  
  
"HA!!! Now you really ARE a BITCH!!!!" Inu Yasha laughed. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and walked over wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, "Inu Yasha?" she kissed his neck.  
  
"Uh. **Gulp** yeah.." He turned his head towards her Kagome licked his lips, "KAGOME????" she held him tight, then released stepping back, she took in a deep breath.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/n: Oooooh, you thought something else didn't you??? Is there more intimate things I should be putting up here, maybe a PG13 or higher chappie rating later? Hmm.. Give me your suggestions. LOL, I think Inu Yasha will be feeling that one for a while, hanyou or not, oh and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are all Hanyous too.. Just to add that in... Hmm.. What do you guys think??? Should I make the 'private moments' a little more 'lemon- flavored'? OR simply keep it innocent... Did you like the twist in actions by Kagome??? Oh and be sure to add any SPELLING-errors.. Lol joking.. I want about 20-25 reviews for more to keep going.. I need these; they fuel me to type till 4:30 in the morning to fulfill your Inu Yasha humor needs!!!! ~Love Ya! Hime-chan~ 


	10. SHOPPING! ANd is this a dog demon's true...

Chapter 8; SHOPPING!!! And the dog demon's true nature!!!!  
  
"It's my life, and it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever!!! I just wanna live where I'm alive. It's my life, my heart is like an open highway..." Kagome sang with her Walkman in hand. "Time for some well deserved rest and- relaxa---"  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!" a fierce growl came from behind her.  
  
"Tion..." she blinked, then put on her best puppy dog face, "Inu Yasha, you said you'd let me leave to my time for some well deserved shopping-I mean STUDYING, yeah that's it!" Kagome whimpered. Inu Yasha's fierce glare softened, he sighed.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What?" Kagome turned looking back at him,  
  
"I asked you how long you'd be gone wench!" Inu Yasha's glare made it's much needed return.  
  
"For about 4 hours why? You won't let me go..." Kagome huffed,  
  
"Talk like that I just might change my mind then!" Inu Yasha sneered. ~Why is she being so difficult? I Finally let her leave when she wants and she makes a freaking Seppuku Ritual out of it! ~ Kagome watched with awe,  
  
~He's gonna let me leave?? SUGOI! IS he feeling okay? ~ Kagome leaned over and touched Inu Yasha's forehead,  
  
"Oi wench I'm not ill, if you wanna go, go! This is your last chance!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Nani! Isn't your Ni-chan there?!"  
  
"No one's there. I'd just be me and you."  
  
"GULP me and you... alone?"  
  
"Unless you have a problem with it."  
  
"No of course not!"  
  
"Then let's..."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Sango jumped into the couple's conversation, "I wanna come!"  
  
"ME TOO!!!" Shippo whined,  
  
"If Sango is going then I must as well..." Miroku stepped in.  
  
~And there it go's the only chance Inu Yasha and me had to be alone~ Kagome sighed smiling.  
  
~GRRRR!!! Stupid Nekos, stupid Kitzune! Kagome is mine! I should be able to see her when and where I want, Keh, too bad they can't come anyways...~ Inu Yasha smirked looking down at his sit collar, ~only I can...~ he chuckled under his breath.  
  
"Let's hold onto Kagome and Inu Yasha... That should work!" Shippo chirped. Inu Yasha blinked ~It couldn't, could it? ~  
  
(A/n: Everyone just to get your attention... My fanfic works under the law of Murphy! Murphy's Law, Anything that can go wrong, WILL go wrong...Now on with our story.)  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome, Sango and Shippo jump into the well holding onto Kagome's shoulders. Inu Yasha let out a sigh, it worked... ~Damn Murphy's Law!!! ~ He thought, he grabbed Miroku and jumped in.  
  
Kagome and Sango hadn't even hit the ground when Miroku and Inu Yasha fell on top of them, much to the Boy's delight. Kagome said something Muffled under Inu Yasha's body, "What's you say?" Inu Yasha blinked as she removed his foot from her mouth.  
  
"I said, would you kindly remove your foot from my mouth so that I may kill you?!" Kagome growled.  
  
"How did I end up on the bottom?!" Miroku blinked and Sango's hip in his face,  
  
"Told you I was all high and mighty Sango!" Sango giggled, then felt a new yet regretfully familiar rubbing on her rear. **Wa-smack**  
  
"You think a self respecting demon would learn to control himself!" Kagome giggled getting up.  
  
"Oh but Kagome-sama on the contrary, I'm a wild animal in search for the perfect mate!" Miroku purred flirtatiously.  
  
"OH MIROKU!!!!" Sango hit him.  
  
"Was that a no Sango?" Miroku looked hurt.  
  
"I well, you see, its, not that I--" Sango down casted her eyes getting up, Miroku sighed,  
  
"I understand Sango." And with that Miroku leapt up to the top if the well. Sango sighed,  
  
"Where are we going Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered.  
  
"To a girl's heaven!" Kagome laughed,  
  
"And a man's hell." Inu Yasha sighed; Kagome couldn't help herself.  
  
"Then you should be right at home there, Inu Yasha!" she smiled hopping up out of the well with Sango giggling. Inu Yasha froze ~Does Kagome think, I'm not a man? A BOY?! I'll show her... I'll show her tonight...~ he smirked to himself. ~Better watch your back Kagome. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango with their boys had eventually made there way to the mall, Inu Yasha refused to get in a car, so they had to walk, which wasn't that bad, except for Sango and Miroku. Kagome played innocent ever since she took a crack at Inu Yasha's manliness scale and kept quiet, of all times, boy wasn't she supposed to be quiet. Inu Yasha smirked at her from behind her back, shading her eyes with his hat the four had to wear... Wait a minute, 1, 2, 3, 4... WHERE'S SHIPPO???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!! SANGOOOO!!!! MIROKUUU!!! INU YASHAAA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??????" The Kitzune cried from the bottom of the bone eater's well in the Warring States Era.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three JC Penny's, two Styles and four Zumiez later Kagome and Sango came to a store they could both relate to, HOT TOPIC!! There Kagome and Sango picked out all the outfits in the world! Lucky for Kagome saving her allowance, Kagome and Sango's outfit's consisted of black short shorts and white wife beaters, with Kagome grabbing a few short and skirts all complimented with wife beaters of all varieties of colors. Inu Yasha didn't like what was coming next, the girls wanted to get THEM clothes.  
  
While in Rue 21 the boys got, White wife beaters, black and etc... Then Miroku's new collection was added with baggy black pipes and Skater shorts, and Inu Yasha with the same only in Red, (He refused any other color) mostly in shorts and Baggy black pants that had two red stripes going down the sides. They got some DC's (Van like shoes) and got the hell outta there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well now that I'm almost broke, what do you guys wanna eat?" Kagome beamed, Inu Yasha perked,  
  
"Food? RAMEN!!!" he jumped up grabbing Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"I could go for some Ramen..." Sango blushed,  
  
"Me too..." Miroku looked at Sango then looked away as soon as she met his gaze.  
  
"There's a ramen house a little bit down this way." Kagome sighed ~How convenient, Huh? ~ she giggled to herself.  
  
"HIGURASHI!!!!" An all-too-familiar voice called from behind Kagome and friends. Hojo from class B ran over to her wearing a white shirt and straight black pants, sometimes Hojo was so... Plain! Inu Yasha growled, so THIS was the boy Kagome sometimes came back smelling like.  
  
"Hojo-kun!" Kagome sweat dropped, "How are you?" she smiled weakly,  
  
"Kagome-chan, why are you out of bed? You have such a horrible case of Tuberculosis!" he smiled handing Kagome a gift, "Here's some herbal tea to make you feel better! Well I gotta go, JA NE!" Hojo drifted off like so many other anime characters..  
  
Silence. Crickets. Tumble weed. Convenient Wind. Crickets again.  
  
"What a flake!!!" Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku yelled at the same time.  
  
"Keh! Guess I don't have much competition then." Inu Yasha smirked, "Lucky for him, cause I would of murdered him before he could say... (Imitating Hojo's voice all wimpy-like) Ja Ne!" Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
"You get SO jealous!" Sango sighed,  
  
"Hopeless..." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Zzzz..." Kagome leaned against Sango's shoulder, "Hmm. what? Did I miss something?" Inu Yasha merely shook his head. ~Oh Kagome...~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After some well deserved food the gang took the bus back to Kagome's house, (amazingly enough) Inu Yasha didn't complain. (Maybe that was do to the fact Kagome had passed out and he didn't feel like carrying her all the way home) Sango had also fallen asleep, so the boys made it home, and woke the girl's up just enough to get them enough energy to put on their Pajamas. Kagome wore a light blue spaghetti strap thin shirt with her belly button showing with long warm pajama bottoms that had a sleepy care bear at the bottom of her left pant leg, Sango wore a similar top with it being light pink and having a sleeping monkey with it holding a banana on her right pan leg. Both complimented with matching furry slippers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At around 12:30 am)  
  
Kagome woke up from her dream of Kaede in a miss America tournament, and didn't get to see who won (like she didn't know already) she walked down stairs to find the back door to the kitchen open. She sniffed cautiously only to find Inu Yasha's, somewhat invigoratingly enticing scent. (A/n: What, I'm alone and have Anime characters at my will, I can do what I want!) She walked outside only to find Inu Yasha laying on the roof of the well house; starring at the stars. She blushed watching his peaceful face look down at where she used to stand, she peeked out from under the rooftop and crawled slowly towards Inu Yasha, his sniffed the air, just in time to turn and get toppled by Kagome.  
  
"BITCH!" he gasped falling back, Kagome giggled from her dominating position.  
  
"Yes I am a bitch, is that a turn on for you or something????" Kagome nuzzled his neck, sighing in happiness,  
  
"That's a dangerous thing to say to me at this time... Kagome..." Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Really, 12:45 in the morning's not a good time?" Kagome smiled,  
  
"I'm being serious..."  
  
"Okay..." Kagome blinked a little confused, but hey, she felt a little drawn to him already if that wasn't weird.  
  
"Then you don't mind?"  
  
"Mind what?"  
  
"God! Kagome, I... Can't you feel it?"  
  
"Feel what? Drawn to you?"  
  
"SO YOU DO???"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha hugged her so tightly I think Kagome would be better off being sat by Inu Yasha. Kagome was confused,  
  
"What, what? What does it mean??" she blinked.  
  
"That we're, destined, that we're... soul mates Kagome, and now that your hanyou we can live forever!" Inu Yasha was overjoyed.  
  
"You, want me as your mate?" Kagome hugged him back,  
  
"OF COURSE!!!" Inu Yasha grasped her tighter. (A/n: Okay, now if Kagome couldn't breathe before, she really! Can't breathe now!)  
  
"Inu Yasha, you're crushing me!" Kagome laughed,  
  
"Sorry..." he released her, Kagome smiled taking in a few savior breathes,  
  
"It's okay, boobs now (A) cup, but I'm fine!" Kagome smiled rubbing on her chest and collarbone.  
  
"Kagome? Will you be my mate?" Inu Yasha smiled hopefully.  
  
"O-of course Inu Yasha...yes!" Kagome hugged him, Inu Yasha titled her head back,  
  
"You know what this means Kagome?" he smirked deviously putting his hand on her hip,  
  
"What does it mean.... Inu Yasha?" Kagome smiled innocently, Inu Yasha drew her in quick not giving her a chance to react, he tilt his head at her ear, hot breath meeting her cheek,  
  
"You're all mine..."  
  
(A/n: OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh! Cliffy!!! I did this on a school night ladies and gentlemen!!!! What is Inu Yasha gonna do? Heh. Matter of fact, what would any hormonally driven man in a state of heat do? This next chapters gonna be a rate raiser... so if you want me to continue I want 45- 50 reviews!!!! I need more!!! MORE MORE MORE!!!!!! 


	11. When Grandpa's attack!

A/n: I am actually updating on my very first fanfic.. wow... it's been soooooo long... I've come pretty far...  
  
Chapter 11;  
  
When grandpas attack!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha smirked, leaning closer to Kagome. "You ready?" Kagome gulped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!AIYAYEYEYEYEYEYYEYEYEYEYEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE EEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's Grandpa in a Ninja outfit doing three different sets of flips in the air threw 235 scrolls at Inu Yasha, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL DEMON BEGONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sat in total disbelief while being covered in scrolls.  
  
"I WILL NOW USE THE DANCE OF THE HAD WAY TO MUCH TO DRINK ELDERLY!!!!!! WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's Grandpa did a funny pose running at Inu Yasha with Incredible speed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha and Kagome screamed grabbing Sango and Miroku and leaving to the feudal era.  
  
(Hmmm, all those clothes went to waste....)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the HELL Inu Yasha!!!???" Sango growled hissing a bit,  
  
"YEAH!!!" Miroku joined,  
  
"Sorry, but Kagome's grandpa was trying to kill us with old Kong-Fu and neatly folded pieces of paper.... With sharp edges.." Inu Yasha explained.  
  
Sango and Miroku: O.O  
  
"Sharp edges huh?" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha like the biggest idiot in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that day....at the hot springs)  
  
Sango scrubbed her arm like it was the dirtiest thing in the world, "You know, if you hate it that much cut it off..." Kagome giggled, "Though, cutting of My goddess's arm would not solve anything.. What's the matter?"  
  
"Miroku and me are still fighting..." Sango sighed. "I'm just not ready..."  
  
"Oh be quiet you are you just said the wrong thing at the moment..." Kagome smirked.  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.." Sango laughed.  
  
"You Know, I think instead of him coming onto you, you should come onto him...!" Kagome smirked wider.  
  
"You just want to start up trouble.." Sango looked at Kagome slyly,  
  
"Very true..." Kagome laughed. "But seriously you should try it.. I mean.. If that doesn't work you can always make him come back to you..."  
  
"I like that plan better..." Sango laughed.  
  
"I wanna tease Inu Yasha too!!! Come on I have the perfect Idea..." Kagome stood up in the hotspring.  
  
**Whistle comes from nearby demon**  
  
Kagome immediately sits down, "Just until the guys come..." Sango nodded blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(**Gets voice like man from SpongeBob square pants**)  
  
3 hours later......  
  
"The kimonos too short.. it shows my legs...!!!!" Kagome gasped,  
  
"Uhh...Well my grandpa has extremely sexy legs..." Sango giggled.  
"Oh gee that's just a great.." Kagome stopped immediately after Inu Yasha and Miroku walked in,  
  
"Hey Sango..Where's Kagome? WHAT'S THAT SMELL???!?!?!?!" Inu Yasha covered his nose.  
  
"Oh it's my Grandpa's cologne it's supposed to ward of Demons... Sorry... Inu Yasha I don't believe you have met him!" Sango smiled, Kagome held in her giggles.  
  
"Ahh, no that's great, got-to-GO!!!!!" Inu Yasha ran out of the room. Kagome pulled at the fake beard laughing her butt off.  
  
"I can't believe you see his eyes watering????" she laughed.  
  
"Now to take this passed Miroku!!!!" Sango giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Hate to stop it here.. nahh..not really, lol, I LOVE doing this to my reviewers... It's a little on the short side, sorry but I have lots of fics to update.. So, what will Miroku think of Sango's grandpa they tricked Inu, though I doubt he could see straight at the moment... REVIEW!!!!!! I WANT SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Miroku the great sings!

A/n: Wow, my 1st story really, needs to be updated....lol, and I have a great idea...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Miroku the Great sings!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I Believe in Miracles! When ing wrong.." Miroku sang turning to a little girl and pointing with both fingers, "You sexy thing!" he winked, the girl giggled as Miroku walked/danced around the village.  
  
Kagome and Sango blinked watching Miroku. "I gave him my walkman.. and my grandpa's CDs.." Kagome answered,  
  
"Ahh... that explains it.." Sango blinked.  
  
Miroku felt someone was watching and turned to Sango, and Sango's Grandpa..who had...incredibly sexy legs..  
  
Miroku whistled low looking at the legs, "Hi Sango..." he said downcast. Sango's heart broke,  
  
"Hi Miroku... I. Really.. I... HERE'S MY GRANPA!!!!!!" Sango thrusted Kagome, into Miroku, Miroku blinked twitching his cat ears, taking his hand....he groped her.  
  
"Kagome-Sama, why do you wish to cover your beauty up?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome smacked Miroku across the face.  
  
"How did you know???" Sango gasped,  
  
"You just told me.." Miroku rubbed the red handprint.  
  
"And what if I really was her grandpa...?" Kagome scowled,  
  
"Well then, I'd be one VERY scared monk...." Miroku smiled walking off and singing/dancing around again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango sighed, "I will agree, I won't agree and die and lonely woman who's made a lot of mistakes in her life.." she said that over and over again creating a new tongue twister.  
  
"Go say you're his mate..." Kagome smiled sitting down by her wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Yeah Sango, stop looming around my god tree..." Inu Yasha growled from one of the branches, Sango blushed, Kagome smiled.  
  
"Come on... You know you want to...." a little shoulder devil of Kagome popped onto Sango's shoulder. Sango blinked,  
  
"Yeah, listen to her for once.." A Kagome shoulder angel came in,  
  
"Wait aren't you supposed to contradict what she says?" Sango looked at the angel,  
  
"Well just look at her, she's too drop dead sexy not to listen to..." The angel explained.  
  
"You my friend...Have taste..." the shoulder Devil commented, "Come on let's get out of here..." the two Kagome's flew off of Sango's shoulders.  
  
Sango stood up yelling off into the distance, "CAME BACK HERE YOU DAMN SHOULDER PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!" she shook her fist. Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at each other then Sango.  
  
"Uhh... Sango?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"What's your problem?" Inu Yasha blinked as well, Sango blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku met in front of Kaede's hut, in one of those awkward moments. "Sango?"  
  
"Miroku?" they said at the same time, not even noticing or listening to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry..." they said together.  
  
"SORRY??? I should be sorry!!!!!!" they did it again. (getting old people)  
  
"Look, the truth is.. I really wanna be your mate.."  
  
"I'm sorry to rush you...." they did it AGAIN..  
  
The blinked at each other, Sango covered Miroku's mouth, "I want to be you're mate, I just said the wrong thing at the wrong time.." she said in one breath, letting it all out.  
  
Miroku took her hands from his mouth and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Jesus Christ couldn't they make up their minds???? Lol, anyways review for the next chapter! 


	13. Farewell!

Dear Reviewers~  
  
I am very sorry but something has come up and I cannot write stories anymore, in the future I might but at the moment I'm in a tight spot, so please, remember all the good times when I actually updated and please. Keep reading Inu Yasha fanfics; I know I haven't been a very good author as of recently. People are getting angry and I apologize to.  
  
YOU SUCK () ...yes this is actually a reviewer....  
  
I am very sorry I frustrated you beyond belief. But, I really can't write at the moment, until recently I had no idea how long I have actually not updated, so as my apology I personally tell you I'm sorry, and that I know I'm not very good at updating and I hope you will forgive me. I will keep up my fanfics, but there will not be any updates for these stories anymore.  
  
But to those many people who are still faithful to me, you may email me, and I might not get back to you too soon, but I will try to be faithful to those who have been faithful to me and personally give them the update. But please, this is only for those who are really interested in this story and cannot LIVE without knowing what happens.  
  
YOU SUCK () I hope you're happy with my apology but may I ask for you to take a deep breath, and please, don't tell me when you're not going to be reading anymore, it simply breaks my heart. So this is farewell.  
  
Love you all and I hope you guys will keep in touch.  
  
Hime-Chan/Blade mistress  
  
P.s. My email is. (blademaster_Moriko@hotmail.com)  
  
(And in no way did her/his email have anything to do with me quitting fanfic writing, High school simply is too much work! LOVE FOREVER!!!!!!)  
  
SAYONARA!!!!!!!! 


End file.
